


after the war

by groovycoochie



Series: The Wolffe Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Multi, very very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: wolffe asks you a question concerning your future together
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: The Wolffe Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128905
Kudos: 13





	after the war

You’re buzzing with pleasure in the afterglow of a reunion with your lover, Wolffe. He surprised you when he arrived at your place, but was nonetheless welcomed with a warm kiss that soon turned into something more. Wolffe didn’t say much as he took you to bed a lot gentler than your usual frisky romp, but you didn’t mind, only happy that he was back and safe in your arms. Something must have happened during his last campaign, but you didn’t ask what, content to comfort him the way he wanted.

Now curled up against his side with a blanket draped over your bodies, you trace miscellaneous patterns on his bare chest as he stares up at the ceiling while absently playing with your hair. You stay silent, trusting that he’ll speak his thoughts to you whenever he’s ready. Wolffe isn’t an open book, but he always talks with you whenever he has something on his mind. So you lie there, basking in his presence as he basks in yours. 

It’s a long few minutes before he does speak up, but when he does, it startles you out of your reverie.

“Will you marry me after the war is over?”

Blinking, you pull back in surprise and settle your weight on your elbow as you lean over him. Wolffe is looking at you with his mismatched eyes, face blank and not betraying any feelings. You two have never discussed what would happen after the war, a silent agreement between you two, but it seems Wolffe came back a little more worse for wear than you thought. You love him and you know he loves you, even though neither of you have said it; however, you both are too afraid to admit it, fearing the war will take away your happiness if either of you acknowledge your feelings for the other. 

Wolffe doesn’t say anything as you stare at him and process what he said. He just looks at you, a little tense under your palm resting on his chest but no emotion showing through his gaze. It seems your commander is willing to be brave enough to wonder about the future. It makes your heart ache, not because you don’t want a future with him, but because he’s always been the stronger one of you two. 

“I don’t know,” you say cautiously, voice tense and throat tight. “Is this a serious proposal?”

Wolffe doesn’t hesitate when he nods jerkily and says, completely serious: “Yes.”

Your heart clenches painfully as the hand on his chest curls into a fist. Biting the inside of your lip to hold in a cry, you stare at him, his face openly earnest as he looks back at you. This war could take him away from you and you might not even get the chance to wed him, but against your better judgement, you nod and close your eyes, kissing him as his hand comes to hold the one on his chest. “Then yes,” you answer, forehead against his. “Yes I will marry you after the war.”

Wolffe breathes out a sigh and you kiss him one last time before resting your head against his chest, his heart beating slightly fast, yet steadily. You two might not have the chance to marry, but at least you know what the future could entail. You both know better than to get your hopes up, but that just makes the time you have together now more precious, and you intend to hold onto these few moments in between as tightly as you can. 

So as you slowly fall asleep to the thump of his heartbeat, you dream of a peaceful life with your husband. A life with a permanent home and children. A life of happiness and laughter. A life after the war.


End file.
